New Life
by Lady Whitlock-Black
Summary: What if someone was sent to Harry? What if they gave their life up to make his easier? Could this change the future or corrupt the world they know?
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone, sorry it has been awhile. Reworking my life so this took some hits but as normally I don't anything or anyone but my OC.

Hope you enjoy.

* * *

I smiled as Hogwarts came into view, I spent the last seven years working to this moment. I moment were I would finally meet and help Harry James Potter, not that I could tell him for that would cause a lot of questions that I could not answer but I would deal with that later. I looked back at my room and sighed, I had finally convinced Fleur not to enter and she nominated me to take her place. I would be a champion in the TriWizard Tournament, my room bounced as we landed. I donned the blue robes and hat that we were to wear, walked out of my room to meet Fleur, who smiled at me, and we walked in the back of the lines as we entered Hogwarts.

Of course our headmistress wanted us to make an entrance, so we did. We had our two youngest, Gabriella and Selena, flip down the long walk way, then two lines of us girls walked stopping every once and awhile to sigh and make birds appear around us. Fleur, Madam Maxime and I walked down with our heads held high and stopped once we each the rest of the girls before Fleur and I pulled our wands, turned and shot out wordless Patronus'. Fleur's was a lovely swan while mine was a giant Grimm, I smirked as a teacher behind us screamed. We waited a moment before we went to set down with the Ravenclaws, I walked down to Luna and sat beside her smiling. She smiled and introduced herself, "Hello I am Luna Lovegood but everyone calls me Loony."

I frowned, "I'm Lucinda but please call me Luci. Just because you see thing that they might not, doesn't make you loony. You are Luna, be proud of it." I shook her hand and she blushed before nodding. We turned to see the students of Durmstrang Institute march down the walk way as an muggle army would, I shivered and glared at their headmaster. Once they were done, they joined the Slytherin table. We all turned to Dumbledore who went on and on about the rules, laws and the cup. He welcomed us to his school and we began to eat.

Luna was telling me a story about one of her creatures when four Ravenclaw students come up and pushed her into the table. "You don't have to sit with this Loony one, no one ever does. Come sit with us."

Luna frowned as I stood up, but I glared at the four girls. I spoke loud enough for everyone to hear me as the room quieted down. "How dare you? Luna is an amazing person and any one who meets her should know that! You pick on her because she sees what you don't. I thought this house was kind, understand and brilliant, it seems that I was wrong. You are just a bunch of Bullies!" I helped Luna to her feet, "No wonder this child feels the need to hide and disappear! You are a bunch of monsters!" I turned to Madam Maxime, "We will be sitting with the Gryffindors for the remainder of the year." I lead Luna to the Gryffindor table, she sat down next to Neville as I chose a spot next to Hermione. "One more thing, Headmaster Dumbledore. You want to promote house and school unity but you divide your students into houses every chance you get. You aren't doing a good job!" I sat down and smiled at Luna, who looked at me in awe.

Madam Maxime smiled, "Of course, Miss Malfoy. Let me know of anything else that you wish to change. Girls!" My fellow students stood, walked over to the Gryffindor table, sat down and began to eat as if nothing happened. "Enjoy your dinner girls."

I nodded to her and turned back to the table, "You okay Luna? No one should bully you because you are different."

"You're a Malfoy, what do you care?" Ron Weasley snapped at me, I glared at him.

Harry hit him in the arm, "Ron! Knock it off, clearly she isn't like the Malfoy here. I'm sorry, don't mind him."

I smiled at Harry, "Thank you. Now Luna?"

"I will be fine but the rest of my things will be stolen tonight while I sleep." Luna whispered.

I gasped, stood up and walked to the Professor table, "Who is the Head of Ravenclaw?"

A small little goblin like man raised his hand, "I am, Professor Flitwick."

I smiled at him, "Do you know that your students are stealing Luna Lovegood's things and hiding them from her?"

"What?" He stood, "She never said..."

"Why would she when you see the bullying and do nothing." I whispered. "I am taking Luna under my wing, I will watch her and until you can provide the safety for her and your students, she will be my entourage and remain on the Beauxbatons' Carriage with me." I turned and walked back to her, "It should be handle soon Luna."

"Thank you but why?" Luna asked.

I smiled at her, "I see that you a brilliant light that should never be put out, I will do all that I can to make sure that never happens." She smiled as we continued to eat. We listened to Harry and Hermione talked about Hogwarts, Neville tell us about the green houses while Ron continued to glare at us. We laughed and smiled as students began to leave, not paying attention to any one. When it was time for us to go, I looked to Luna, "You are staying with us in the Carriage, Luna."

Luna smiled brightly, "Okay, well goodnight guys, it was nice to meet you."

Fleur stopped beside me, "Luci, are you ready?"

I smiled, "I will be, can you take Luna to the Carriage, I have one thing left to do."

"Of course, Luna dear." Fleur held out her hand and Luna smiled as she placed hers in it. "Come with me."

I watched them leave as Harry stepped to my side. "Thank you for looking after her."

"It is what I do, Harry Potter." I winked at him before leaving the room. As I had expected, Draco and some Slytherins were waiting for me. I sighed as I tried to walk past but someone grabbed my arm. "Let go of me."

"You are a Malfoy, we don't sit with Gryffindors, Blood traitors, half breeds or mudbloods." Draco drawled.

I turned to him, "I am not you! I am my own bloody person and I will do what I bloody feel like." I ripped my arm out of his hold. "Don't touch me again or it will be the last mistake you ever make. Muggleborns bleed just like you, don't be so stupid." I walked past his group and out of the castle. It hurt me to speak to him that way but he was lost and I could not take the chance of him using me.

I walked into the Carriage, smiled as Luna who was walking into her own room as I walked to mine, "Goodnight Luci."

"Goodnight Luna." I nodded to her, smirked as Fleur winked at me and walked into my room. I laid down and sighed. Soon I will hear from Lucius, thankfully the Goblins help me handle that problem. Then there would be the distrust from Sirius but I knew that would happen. Next week was Halloween, the naming of the champions and I knew that only I would be for this school. I could feel the danger coming but I knew that I could not move out of the way. Not this time. I slowly went to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Halloween**

I sighed as I sat next to Harry and Hermione, Luna had taken a liking to Neville and it seemed that he returned the feeling. I smiled as everyone gathered into the room. I had placed my name in the the day before, Krum had placed his in as had a few Hogwart students. My favorite so far were the Twins, Fred and George. They had failed for being to young but it was amusing to see. I knew that tonight would change many things for this school but I had to let it happen, to a point. I had talked with Hermione about different spells and she listened to everything I said, even took notes. Ron of course, still glared at me and now Hermione because we were friends.

I sat there silently panicking as the first name was cast out of the goblet, "Luci Malfoy." I took a deep breath, walked down the bleachers and made my way to Dumbledore as everyone cheered for me.

"You can wai..." Dumbledore began.

"I will wait for the others." I stated, he looked upset but nodded.

Another name exploded out of the goblet, "Victor Krum." Everyone cheered again as he made his way to myside. The goblet burst again and another name, "Cedric Diggory." All of Hogwarts cheered loudly as Cedric joined us but suddenly the goblet expolded again and everyone was silent.

"That is not possible, there are only three schools." I growled at Dumbledore.

He grasped the paper and frowned, "Harry Potter."

"NO!" I shouted as he passed out and fell down the bleechers. "How dare you!? How could you do this to your own student!" Everyone turned to me as I screamed at Dumbledore. "I have been with Harry for every moment since this began, he never put her name in the goblet, you did this!" I rushed to Harry, along with Hermione. I knelt beside him. "Harry? Can you hear me?"

He groaned, "Luci... Hermione? What... Oh my god!" He sat up and began to panick, I glared at Albus.

"Shh... it is okay, I will help you through this. It will be okay." I whispered to him, "You will be okay, I promise."

"This can't be possible, I never would have... I don't want to..." Harry stood up, turned to Albus and glared. "I will not do it, you can go to hell!" Everyone gasped.

Albus sighed, "Harry if you don't then you will lose your magic."

"Why, he didn't put his name in, the goblet recognises magic, not names. Whoever put his name in will lose their magic, not the other way around. Maybe you should read the fine print before talking, Headmaster." I looked to Harry, "You do not have to compete but if you choose to, I will be there to help you."

"I'll think about it." Harry nodded.

"Good." I smiled as I took his hand and with the other champions walked into a back room where the Minister, our headmasters and some professors were waiting.

Madam Maxime gasped at Harry, "He can not compete, he cheated."

"No he didn't." I snapped, she looked to me, "Some one is trying to get him killed."

Madam Maxime nodded, "He still should not compete."

Harry chuckled, "I don't plan too."

Everyone frose as they looked to him, Professor McGonagall sighed, "You will lose your magic."

"A chance that I am willing to take." Harry shrugged, "I am not doing, I'll do the first task but after that, I am done."

"Now what do we need to talk about before we are allowed to leave?" I asked.

The Minister looked shocked. "The wieghting of wands will happen before the first task, a reporter will be here to interview you as well." He looked at us, "You may go."

We all left the room, bypassing Albus. I turned to Harry, "Go striaght to Hermione, she can help you." He nodded and rushed off to find her, Viktor looked at me for a moment before leaving, Cedric smiled at me, "Good luck Cedric." He nodded and went to his house as Fleur rushed to me. "Hey Fleur."

"Is Harry okay?" She asked me, I nodded, "He iz so young, he must be terrified."

"I think he is more angry then anything, come lets go." We walked to the Carriage but Luna stopped us. "Hey Luna."

"Professor Flitwick told me that all of my stuff was found and returned, he also says that every room now has a key, I can move back to Ravenclaw." She smiled brightly.

"Good, then we will see you tomorrow." Fleur smiled.

Luna hugged us and ran off to her old house, I sighed. "Those girls better watch out, Luna isn't the same witch." Fleur and I laughed as we walked out to the Carriage. I said good bye to Fleur as we went to our own rooms. I shut my door, sat down and began to take deep breathes. I should have stopped it but Harry didn't need this but who would have taken his place, could they have survived? I can here to help him but what if this was set in stone and could not be changed. I laid down as tears fell frm my eyes "Forgive me."


	3. Chapter 3

**November 24st - The First Task**

All four champions had known for a week that the first task was Dragons, in what form or reason we didn't not know. Hagrid had shown Harry, under an invisible cloak, Madam Maxime went with Hagrid as Karkaroff hid in the back ground. The chapions had chosen to stick together after I found Rita Skeeter was pushing Harry into a broom closent. She had written some nasty stories about me but I shrugged them off. Harry had told Cedric about the dragons and Cedric taught Harry and Hermione a shield spell for fire, _exsoda_. Harry and Hermione praticed as Ron grew angrier, he believe that Harry had put his name in the goblet and he was just a fame seeker.

Harry had pushed that to the back of his problems and began to focus on the first task, with Hermione and I. Vicktor had taken the oppertunity to see Harry on the broom, they race and laughed. Viktor hoped that if Harry every joined Quidditch full time that he would be on Viktor's team. I laughed as I told Harry about the Yale Ball and he panicked, after some level headedness, he asked Hermione is she would go with him, she said yes, she hugged and kissed him. Harry grew red in the face but kissed her back.

I stepped out of the Carriage remembering the moment that I had not realized that Lord Malfoy, his wife and Draco were standing there. I began to walk to the arena but Draco grabbed me again. I growled as I snapped his arm, twirled him around and wrenched his arm up behind him, "I warned you once, Draco."

"Let me go." Draco gasped, I pushed him away. "Father wants to speak to you."

"I don't care." I turned around as a walked stick stopped me.

"I am Lord Malfoy." Lucius stated.

I looked at him and laughed, "No you are not, A Lord bows to no man. Especially a half blood fool named Tom Marvolo Riddle." I pushed his walking stick out of my way, "My Lord is strong and amazing. He got there by realizing he was wrong and Muggle bloods bleed just as we do." I walked on leaving them behind, I made in to the tent as Rita was leaving and Hermione sneaked out the back.

"The first task is to retrieve the clue, you each pick out a dragon then go in the order that your name was called out from the goblet. Miss Malfoy you are first." I stepped to Barty Crouch, put my hand in the bag and prayed. I felt my finger bitten and grabbed the dragon out of the bag and sighed. "That is the Hungarian Horntail. Now Viktor." Viktor pulled out a Chinese Fireball, Cedric got the Swedish Short-Smout which left the Common Welsh Green to Harry. "Luci, you first."

I luaghed silently as I walked out of the tent into the arena, I moved behind a rock and waited. _Where are we? What do you want? You will not hurt my babies._ A voice shouted out.

I sighed, knowing that my talent was still in me, " _I am not here to hurt you, You are Hogwarts, you are a task for a turnanment. We must get past you to reach a clue that was hidden amoung your eggs. That is all we want, we do not wish to hurt you or your eggs."_ I spoke, everyone gasped as I held my hands up and stepped out for her to see me, she growled. " _Please Dear Mother, I mean no harm to you, I will show you. If I am lying to you, you may kill me."_

The Horntail stepped back, _Very well speaker. Show me_. I walked to her nest slowly, I reached over her eggs pulled up the clue and showed it to her, she roared up into the air. _How dare they! I will tell the other mothers, the others will be safe._

I walked away, " _Thank you Mother dear._ " I stepped into another tent to wait for the others. I heard cheering and whistles before Viktor walked in with a smile on his face. "Viktor."

"You had something to do with that, didn't you?" Viktor asked, I smirked.

Cedric came in, laughing as he set his clue down, "The Dragon just slept."

We all went to the entrance of the tent as Harry walked out, he stood there as the dragon looked at him. He walked closer, reached out and petted the dragon, who sighed. I laughed as Cedric shook his head. Harry then got on the back of the dragon, it flew up and in circles as Harry laughed. Viktor gasped, "Wow, I have never seen such a thing."

I shook my head, "Only Harry." They landed, Harry grabbed the clue and walked over to us. Once Harry was inside, "How fun was it Harry."

Harry looked at me, "I can mark that off my list, it was amazing."

Cedric shook his head, "Only you ride a dragon and not know the importance of that."

Harry looked confused, "Somewhere in your family must have been a dragon whisperer, the dragons trust you." I told him, he gasped. "Yep, so that is one thing for you."

"Like I need anymore." Harry chuckled. We walked out of the Tent to see everyone watching us.

"It would seem that the first task wasn't very dangerous as we once thought." Albus stated, "There for we judge on who got their clue fastest. First place is Cedric, Viktor is second, Harry if thrid and Luci is fourth."

Harry and I looked at each other and High fived each other. I laughed, "Sounds good to me. Let's go eat!"

Cedric laughed, "Sounds good to me, Viktor?"

"I'm in." Viktor chuckled.

"Excuse us, We wish to eat." I smiled as we walked past them, Lucius stopped me. Everyone watched. "Yes?"

"I am glad that you are unharmed." Lucius stated, I sighed. "You as well Mister Potter, maybe I was wrong about you. It will seem that I need to rethink alot of things. I will see you again, Luci." Lucius and Narcissa left as Draco stared after them.

"Wow." I whispered.

Harry chuckled, "Did hell just freeze over?"

"I have no idea but it was awesome." I smiled, "Come on." I gripped his hand and we continued our way to the castle. We all carried our clues back to the castle, "You know, these markings like mermish, maybe it is from the mermaids?"

"If that is true, we better open them under water to understand the clue." Viktor stated, Cedric nodded.

"Ced, your girl is glaring at me again." I whispered.

Cedric sighed, "See you guys later." He walked over to Cho and she smiled.

We sat down, food appeared and we began to eat. Hermione joined us later. "Harry that was dangerous but it was good to see you smiling."

Harry smirked, "I smile when I look at you, love."

Hermione blushed, "Prat."

"You love me." He smirked.

"Yes I do." She whispered, "Ron still thinks that you put your name in." She gesture over to Ron, who now sat by his self because no one believe Harry put his name in the goblet anymore, not even Draco. "I can't believe he is such a prat."

"Don't worry about it, he is just jealous because he isn't in the lime light with you Harry." I smiled.

Harry shrugged, "I'm over it. If he can't trust me now, what will he be like later. I don't need to be friends with someon who doesn't believe me." Harry took another bite as we chuckled. Luna came to join us.

"Harry, that question you asked. I told my father and he sent this." She handed him a contract, Harry pushed it to Hermione.

"Read it for me?" He asked, she smiled and began to read it. "I figured if I am going to be reported on, that I actually want a say in what is written. No more lies, so this is a contract between me and Quibbler for the right's to my life past, present and future."

"That is brillent Harry." I laughed, "I think that I would like that as well, Luna."

"My father would be delighted, I contact him once Harry has signed that." Luna smiled brightly, Neville laughed and played with her ear rings. She turned to Neville, "Thank you for keeping the Nergules away."

"I'll always help you." Neville smiled, she leaned back into him.

"Cute, Neville you have to ask her to be your date to the Yale ball that is coming up." I smiled.

Neville smirked, "Luna, would you be my date for the Yale Ball?"

"Gladly." Luna sighed and Neville smirked.

I left the four lovebirds alone as I walked outside, I walked to the lake and felt the hairs on the back of my neck stand up. I looked around and saw Moody watching me. I sighed, I knew that he needed to place the goblet but I hated that he was so close to us. I smiled and waved, he nodded at me. I walked to the Carriage, stepped inside into my room and knew that once the Ball happened that Hermione was going under the water, Harry would compete. I went over the plan in my head as I gave in to exhuastion.


	4. Chapter 4

**Christmas Day - Yale Ball**

Within a week had all figured out the clue. Harry was worried about Hermione, that she would be taken. Cedric had taught her and Cho charms to keep their robes from getting wet. Viktor had known who it would take but knew that he would portect them as he sat down to plan a guy's night with the twins. I knew there was a chance for Fleur or Luna but I couldn't focus on that just yet. Everyone had asked me to be their date for the ball, including Ron Weasley. I told them all no but I had to have a date.

I walked amoug the girls shopping for a dress when I saw them, I walked up to the twins and Viktor sitting on a bench. "So Vik, Geo, are you two going together?" They both stared at me, "What, it is easy to see when your looking for it."

Fred chuckled, "They want to but don't know how people react so we are all going together as friends."

"But George will dance with him, guys just go together, who cares what everyone thinks." I smiled.

Viktor looked at George, "Would you?"

"Yes." George whispered.

"Perfect, Fred will you go with me?" I asked him.

Fred stood up, bowed. "I would be honored to take you, my lady."

I laughed, "I have to get a dress so, I'll see you tonight." I waved them goodbye before walked in to a dress shop. I looked for an hour before I found the right one. I bought it, headed back to the Carriage and walked to my room. I spent hours pulling and twisting my long white hair it to a beautiful up-do, curles still falling down the sides, back and the side of my face. I undressed, stepped into long flowy red dress that faded into black, it had no straps and heart line as a top. I twirled, smiling as I thought back my first Ball with Al. I missed him, it broke my heart to go without him or Scor. I sighed as I put a smile on my face and walked out of my room to see Fleur in white gown. We smiled at each other and walked toward the Castle together were Fleur joined her date as I waited for Fred.

"You are beautiful, Luci." I heard behind me.

Turning around, I smiled. "Fred." I looked him over and smirked, "You look great as well. Vik and Geo inside?"

"No, McGonall is having the Champions with their dates wait out here. We were waiting on you." He held out his arm, I placed my arm in his and we walked to the others, Hermione wearing a beautiful pink gown as all the gentle men wore dressing robes, except Viktor of course.

McGonagall told us that we had the first dance, I laughed at Harry's face and Fred chuckled. Cedric and Cho led us in, then Viktor and George, Harry and Hermione and finally Fred and I. We walked on the dance floor, waited for the song to begin and began to dance. Fred wasn't that bad at dancing but you could tell that he rather be dancing with someone else. When the dance was over, I stepped back. "Go to Katie."

"Are you sure?" He asked me, I nodded and he hugged me. "Thanks." He rushed over to Katie, held out his hand, she looked at me, I smiled at her and she accepted. I walked off the dance floor as they stepped on. I moved over to the get a drink and sat down.

I got up to dance a couple of times but mostly stayed back and watched. I danced once with Viktor, Harry, Cedric and George before I walked out into the court yard. I over heard Hagrid talk to Madam Maxime, when I noticed an ugly little bug with glasses shapped dots around the eyes. I caught it under my glass and covered it with my hand. I lifted it, walked back to the Carriage, to my room and put it in a magical jar. I bent down, "Hello Rita, I hope you like it in there."

I walked back outside to injoy the air, I walk to the lake and begin to dance in the moonlight. I twirl and laugh, not noticing someone walking closer until I heard a whisper. "Luci..." I gasp, turned toward the voice and saw Lucius Malfoy, "May I have this dance?"

"What are you doing here, Lord Malfoy?" I asked as I walked to him.

Lucius smirked, "You aren't a Malfoy. No one in our bloodlines had given birth to a girl in centries. Who are you?"

"I never said that I was your kind of Malfoy, you just assumed." I walked toward the castle, "Now why are you here?"

"To see you." He smirked as he stepped to me, "Who are you?"

I looked between him and the school, "Someone who knews your secrets." He glared at me, "Don't get angry with me, you asked. One threat on me or Harry from you and everything you know will fall!" I sighed, "I don't want to but you are so set in your way that you will never understand that you are being lied to and used until everything you hold close is taken from you." I turned toward the castle before looking back at him. "He goes after your son, almost kills him, makes him terrified that he waits for the day to die. You need Black and Potter but first Peter Pettigrew must be found. Good night Lord Malfoy."

I walked to the school in time to see Ron yelling at Hermione. "You are suppose to be mine, not that fame whore of a half breed." He raised his hand to hit her and I stopped it.

"Not a good idea." I pushed him away, "Why don't you go back to your dorm and think this over."

"You stupid mudblood bitch." Ron raised his wand at me.

I laughed out loud, everyone watched us. "Who said that I was a mudblood?"

"I did, you turned me down, me a prueblood." Ron snapped.

"I took your brother, another prueblood." I smirked, "I am no Mudblood but don't worry, no one excepts you to be smart." I moved away from Hermione as he rushed me, I flipped him over me, twisted around and kicked him in the chest, sending him into the wall. I stood up, dusted off my gown. "And the word is Muggle born!"

I stared at him as Madam Poppy rushed to him, Madam Maxime walked to my side. "Are you hurt, Luci?"

"No, he didn't get close to me." I smiled, "I'm going to go rest now." I hugged Hermione, Fred, George, Luna, Viktor and Fleur. "See all you tomorrow."

I walked to the Carriage, slammed the door to my room and cried. It was Christmas and all I wanted was my family but knew that I could not see them. I changed out of my gown, pulled on a long tshirt and fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**February 23 - Day Before Task Two**

Over that next few weeks, I kept to myself even when surrounded by everyone. Luna's father sent a contract, I signed it and sent it back. I wrote him a letter that he could print, Harry added to it before I sent it out and we waited. Tomorrow was the second task, Harry wasn't letting Hermione go anywhere by herself. Although she complained, she loved spending time with him. We know that something or someone that we cherish will be taking from us. Cedric kept close to Cho as Viktor watched every move that George made. I knew someone was going to be taken from me but who was the question. Two days ago, I gave Rita's beetle to McGonagall, she found out who it was, uncharmed her and turned her into the Ministry.

I looked up when owls flew into the Main hall, all holding a copy of the Quibbler. They flew to Students all over the hall, it must have been the parents sending them because the copy came out days ago. We looked at the front page and smiled. _**Harry Potter abused at home. Lord Black an innocent man. Severus Snape lied to Minister for revenge.**_ Luna smiled as we winked at her.

"POTTER!" Severus shouted. "DETENTION!"

Harry stood up, "For what, Professor?"

"This." Severus pointed to the paper.

"I saw but that has nothing to do with me, I haven't left sir." Harry stated.

"Severus, Potter is right. He will not be serving your dentention." McGonagall stated. "Finish eating Harry."

"Rightfuly so..." I mummbled, "...since I did it." Harry chuckled as Snape glared at me. We continued to eat, "So Harry, ready for tomorrow?"

Harry nodded, "Yes, that gillyweed you had will come in handy."

Hermione frowns, "Do you think we will be taken today or tonight?"

"I don't know, just becareful and remember, we gotcha." I winked at her, she laughed before we all got up and headed out to the lake, we spent the rest of the evening working on under water spells, remembering to bring something to cut with.


	6. Chapter 6

**Day of Second Task**

The next morning, I was awoken by Fleur. "Come on, it is time."

I jumped out of bed, changed into my bathing suit, grabbed my wand and dagger. "Let's go." I headed out to the the lake where boats were taking us to the platforms. I climbed up, saw Luna beside Harry. "Harry?"

"Hermione is down there." He whispered. "As is George, Cho and we believe Fred."

I nodded, "Our dates from the Ball." I got into place, waiting until Dumbledore spoke his words. At the same time, Harry and I ate the Gillyweed. We jumped in as our gills grew, we headed off in the same direction. We were the first to reach them, they stayed there in the water. I pointed at Hermione and told Harry to go. He cut her loose and dragged her to the open water, Cedic came next for Cho then finally Viktor. He grabbed George, I grabbed Fred and we broke surface together. We all same to the platforms, once we got within reach, the twins were pulled out as something wrapped itself around my leg and pulled me under.

I turned to find several Merpeople. I grabbed my wand and dagger, cutting myself lose. They charged at me, I pointed my wand at them shooting off blasting charms before I was able to reach the top of the water again. I was pulled out by my shoulders, gasping for air.

"Luci? Are you okay?" Viktor asked me.

I looked up at him, "I think so. Thanks."

He smirked, "That what I am here for." I chuckled as I was helpped to my feet, not leaning on my left ankle. I could feel the pain radeating from it. The judges totalled us up. Harry was first, Cedric was second, Viktor was thrid and I was fourth. Viktor tried to agrue that we both finished at the same time but I didn't care. I had made it to the thrid task, now was the time to play the hardest.

We walked back to the boats that took us back to the Castle grounds, once we started heading back to the castle, Fred found me. "Thanks for coming for me."

I laughed, "Your welcome, how do you feel?"

"Wet." Fred chuckled, I laughed as I shook my head. "It was just like I was sleeping, it was wierd."

I nodded, "Did you know that you would be taken?"

"Yes, McGonagall came to us last night." Fred nodded as Katie walked over to us and hugged him.

"I'm glad your safe, Fred." She whispered, Fred smirked at me, I giggled as I walked away.

"Miss Malfoy," Someone called out, I turned and saw Moody. He limped up to me with his Magic eye. "You aren't from this world, are you?"

"I have no idea what you are talking about, Professor." I tilted my head to look at him, "Are you feeling okay?"

He growled softly but right then Harry and Barty Crouch came into view, he glared at me, "I'm watching you." He turned and walked off. I sighed as I turned back to see Dumbledore watching me, I smiled at him as I walked right past him. I made my way to my room to change clothes, I walked back to the castle, into the main hall and found Harry and Hermione eating. I sat beside them.

"How are you Hermione?" I asked.

She smiled, "Wonderful, how are you?"

"Hungry." I smirked as I grabbed some food to eat, Harry laughed at me as he went back to talking to Hermione. Soon Fred, George, Viktor, Neville and Luna joined us. We hung out for the rest of the day, wondering what was to come next and practice new spells, thanks to Viktor and Hermione.


	7. Chapter 7

**Two days before Third task**

I have been spending my days looking in the Room of Requirements for the Ravenclaw Diadem, thinking back on the last seven years that lead me here. The secrets, lies and munipulations. Just to save a boy that I had not even met. my whole life focused on what would protect him and how this was almost to the end. What would I do now?

 **Seven years ago:**

 _I was sitting in my room, reading Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows when a bright light flashed and I was knocked out. I woke up in the hospital, I panick when I learned that I was in France and that I was eleven years old again. I pretended to have no memory, it took three weeks for me to be healed and ready to leave but no one had come to claim me so I was adopted but I kept my last name._

 _I had always been picked on about my last since the Harry Potter books came out but it was my last name before them, it will be even after. I was Luci Anne Malfoy. I kept my head up high as I was adopted, I was sent to Beauxbatons Academy of Magic. I remember the first time doing magic, I felt complete. I also knew that I would have to be one of the best in my classes if I was going to be any help to Harry Potter._

 _I studied all the time, pictured my magic as a flowing river and let the magic led me. I began to bet on the future, making as much money as I could before opening up an account in Gringotts._

 **Four years ago:**

 _Harry Potter started Hogwarts, it was time to get started. The Horcruxes. I started with the easy one, the Locket. It took me hours to get Kreature to believe me but in the end it was his promise to Regulus that got him to agree to it. I had him convince that we need to the Goblet and the ring before we could distroy them. Once he returned with the Ring and goblet, he held them down as I stabbed them with a basalisk fang that I had won from my potions Professor. They all expolded with a black cloud and screams, which set Mrs. Black off._

 _When they were distroyed, I left Kreature to his happiness for fullfilling his word. I went back to my home where I was grounded for running off. I spent the rest of the summer in my room, thinking of how to get to the Diadem, the only way was the tournament. I had made friends with Fleur over the last three years. She wasn't as bitchy as I had thought, she was sweet and really smart. I threw myself into my studies to be able to qualify for the tournament. I spent some money on buying a Goblin made Dagger, just to help me along the way._

 **This last summer:**

 _I was invited to go to the Quidditch match with Fleur and her father, she didn't come but I did. I would finally get a look at Harry and the others that I had grown up reading about. I paid more attention to Harry and them then the game, when it was over we went home. Knowing what would happen to Harry, made it difficult but I had to return. When it made the news the next day, mother was upset that I had gone in the first place. Father calmed her down as I made my way to my room to plan what could be my last year here._

 **Present:**

I knew that this was my last year in school but I had no idea what would happen to me afterwards but being here in england was a good start that is if I made it past this third task. I was going over a section of the room of Requirements when I found it. I gasped as I grabbed it, finally. I set it on the ground, pulled out my fang and slammed it into the daidem. I heard the scream and rushed out of the room, slamming the door behind me. Sighing as the door disappeared, I put the fang away as I stood up and dusted off my outfit.

"Luci?" Fred's voice called out, I gasped as I looked up and saw Fred, George, Harry and Hermione. "What was that?"

"Why do you have a basalisk fang?" Hermione asked.

Harry watched her, "You can tell us, Luci, we won't tell anyone."

I began to pace the floor, thinking about a place to talk privately, suddenly a door appeared. I opened it. "Come inside." I walked in and they followed me. Fred closed the door as I sat down on the couch. "What do you wish to know?"

"Everything." Harry commented.

I sighed, "I am not from your world." Hermione looked confused, "I come from a world where your lives are just fiction, a story to read, you are not real, neither is magic. No Hogwarts, no Quidditch, no wizards just muggles or humans. No mythical creatures. Nothing. I was brought to this world and I have been slowly making sure everything is set in its place so that Harry can have a happy life."

"Why?" Harry asked.

"Because if I didn't you would lose those you consider family." I told him, "None of those people should died. It is why I have been pulling myself away from you because to save you I have to hurt you. It must be done." I whispered.

Hermione gasped, "How will you get home? What are you going to do to Harry?"

"I can't, I have researched it. Nothing to harmful." I told her.

"When?" Harry asked.

I looked up at him, "The third task."

"Who are you really?" George asked.

I laughed, "I am really Luci Anne Malfoy but not part of the Malfoy's that this world knows. I would be concidered a muggleborn in this world."

"Did you know what would happen last year?" Harry asked.

I nodded, "Yes, I couldn't get here like I wanted but hopefully after the task, I can make it right."

"You know what happens?" Fred asked.

"Yes." I answer. "Viktor is spelled to hurt everyone but Harry. He attacks Cedric and me, I must beat him. I need to make it to the goblet at the same time as Harry."

"What happens at the Goblet?" Hermione asks.

"It is a portkey, Proffessor Moody is a Death eater in disguise. He is really Barty Crouch Jr., the real Moody is in a chest in his office. He has been using Polyjuice all year but he runs out the night of the Thrid task, shortly after we dissapear." I told them.

Fred smirked, "We can handle that."

"Just be careful, he won't think twice about using an Unforgivable Curse." I told him, "We have been gone awhile, come we must head back." I stood up and made my way to the door, they followed me. The door disappeared behind Fred as he shut the door. We began to walk down the steps, "Not a word to anyone, Harry."

Harry nodded, "Not a word."

I left them as I made my way to the Carrage that held my room. I needed to get my head in the game before if I was going to defeat Viktor. I spent the rest of the day practicing.


	8. Chapter 8

**The Day of the Third Task**

I woke up screaming as the nightmare left my mind. Thankfully, I had began to silence my room at night. I got up, got changed and headed to the Castle. I knew the Task would set at Dusk so I had the whole day to get ready. I walked into the Main Hall, sat down next to Fred and George and began to eat. Halfway through eating, Dumbledore stood up. "Champions, today is the third Task. It will begin at dusk. Before that time, please make your way to the Quidditch pitch that now holds the maze."

Dumbledore sat down, I looked to Harry who was settling Hermione down. Ron was beside Harry, trying to get him to talk to him but Harry was far to concerned about Hermione. Ron sighed and went back to eating as Harry held Hermione to him, whispering words to her. Slowly she began too calm. I looked to Cedric, who was looking at Cho. I turned to Viktor, who was beside Goerge and knew that tonight he would be a different man. George was talking to him about some of the pranks he and Fred had pull as Fred sat there chuckling at Viktor's face. Viktor told them about his matches and his home, drawing George in like a moth to the flame.

When Breafast was over, I made my way to the library. I made my way back to the Restricted Section, where since I was a visitor I was allowed, I made my way to the back where yesterday I found a book on magical spells of the past. I opened it, sat down and began to read it, learning more and more with each page. I lost myself in the book that I had missed lunch adn it was nearing dusk. I put the book back, left the library and headed out to the Qudditch Pitch. I saw the stands, full of people as I made my way through the archway toward Madem Maxime, who was waiting beside Fleur.

"Are you ready?" She asked me, I nodded. She turned to talk to someone else as Fleur made her way to my side.

"You seem troubled, is it just the tournament?" Fleur asked me.

I smiled softly, "No, so much more but I can handle it." Fleur nodded before joining the rest of our school, who were cheering for me. I stood, looking at the maze as Moody made his way out, I barely heard Dumbledore's warning but knew that tonight would define the rest of my life. Cedric and Harry went first, Moody given Harry the right dierction to take. Then was Viktor and I. We walked in and seperated. I drew my wand as I made my way through the maze, I came across the Sphinx, the giant spiders before I heard the red sparks and knew that Viktor had found Cedric, Harry must have helped him like last time. I rushed forward jumping over the vines that tried to take me under. I felt the maze more before me and suddenly I was looking at the Goblet, Cedric and Harry were running to the cup. I sent a tripping curse to Cedric, knocked him out and sent up red sparks for him.

I rushed to the cup as Harry reached it, "Is he hurt?"

I shook my head, we both reached out and grabbed the trophy. It pulled us away from Hogwarts, we twirled as we landed in the graveyard, both stood with our wands out. Harry started to hiss in pain, I tensed and looked past the cauldron to the opening door. I heard it, the words that I was waiting on. "Kill the spare."

"Avada Kedava." Peter stated as he pointed his wand at me.

I felt my magic pull together as I swung out a shield spell and swung the cruse to Harry, who gasped and dropped to the ground. The bundle of Riddle screamed as I froze Peter in his spot, causing him to drop Riddle. I heard Riddle hissing, I knocked over the cauldron as I waited for what was coming next. I heard it moving behind me, I waited as I palmed my goblin dagger. It hissed once before lundging at me, I twisted around, dragging my dagger along it stomuch, cutting it open as it fell to the ground. I pointed my wand at the remains of Riddle and whispered, "Firefiend."

I levatated Peter, grabbed Harry, checked for his pulse, smiled and grabbed the trophy, we were thrown back in front of the maze. I let Peter fall to the ground as I woke up Harry. "Harry, wake up, you're alive. Hermione is coming."

He gasped for air, sat up and stared at me. "How?"

"In time." I smirked. I stood as I made my way to Fudge and Amelia Bones. "I believe that you know Peter Pettigrew, looks like Harry was telling the truth and Sirius Black is innocent."

Fudge studdered as Amelia smiled, "I guess you are right. Wherever Sirius is now, he is free."

"About time." Sirius' voice called out from the stands, everyone gasped as he rushed down with Hermione to see Harry. "You okay, pup?"

Harry sowly stood up, "Yeah, Voldemort is finally dead."

Hermione gasped, "How?"

Harry looked at me, "In time..." Hermione looked at me as I walked over to Cedric to apologise.

"No problem Luci, it was a great move." Cedric one-armed hugged me, I laughed and Cho glared at me. "You and Harry won, congrats."

"Thanks." I walked over to my school, where I was congradulated and hugged. I tired to look for Fred and George but they weren't anywhere. Suddenly I heard screaming, I turned to see Moody cunvulsing as was Snape. I rushed over to Harry to stand between him and Moody as he raised his wand. "Over my dead body."

"Crucio!" Moody shouted, it hit me in the chest, I fell to my knees, screaming as Moody began to change back into Barty Corch Jr. Fred and George appeared with the real Moody, who knocked out Jr. I fell to the ground, gasping for air as Barty Jr and Severus fell to the ground. I stared at Severus as he tore at his sleeve to see that his mark was disapearing, I closed my eyes against their screams as my body cunvulsed in pain and I gave in to darkness.


	9. Chapter 9

**Somedays Later**

"When will she wake up?" Sirius' voice whispered.

Severus sighed, "She was hit with a strong Crucio, lets just give her space."

"Are you not curious about what happened?" Sirius demanded.

I sighed, "Yes but he has better patiance then you." I stated softly, there where gasps before Severus was pulled away from me.

"You are awake child, you should rest." Poppy stated, I smirked.

"It isn't anything I haven't felt before. I'm good." I groan softly as I sit up, looking around to see Harry, Hermione, Fred, George, Sirius, Remus and Severus surrounding my bed. "Well at least it isn't Albus."

"Someone mention my name?" Albus walked up and I rolled my eyes.

"Spoke to soon." I whispered, Fred chuckled. I rested back against a pillow, "Thanks Poppy, can we have a minute?"

"Yes but after, you will rest." I saluted her as she walked off.

I looked to Harry, "Who did you tell what?"

"We told them everything." Harry stated slowly. "Everything."

I flinched, "Bugger." I looked to Albus, "What do you want to know?"

"Who are you?" He asked.

"Lucinda Anne Malfoy, tectanlly a muggleborn." I answered.

Severus sighed, "Where are you from?"

I frowned alittle, "Another world where Magic doesn't exist."

"How long long have you been here?" Severus asked.

"Seven years." I smirked.

Sirius chuckled, "What will you do now?"

"Help Harry." I stated as if it was simple. "Anyway I can. I mean Riddle is gone, the death eaters are in Azkabam or thier marks have disappeared but there is the Ministry that will try to take over Hogwarts. So I need to be somewhere close to Harry. Oh and the Weasleys."

"What about the Weasleys?" Harry demanded.

"Well, Fred and George are opening a shop but mostly we need to watch out for Molly, Ron and Ginny. Molly has told those two that Harry will marry Ginny and Ron will distract Hermione until Harry is married. They are thinking about using love potions, not they would work now. True love cancels them." I smile softly.

"Ron wouldn't..." Harry started but I held up my hand.

"How much time does he spend with you now that you are with Hermione?" I asked him, he frowned. "Everytime he sees you two together, he turns red, glares at you or turns around. I know he is your second friend but he is just using you."

"I don't want to believe you but everything else has been right." Harry grumbled. He stood taller, "Why didn't I die?"

Sirius growled, "Why would you throw that curse at him anyways?!"

I lifted an eyebrow at Sirius' tone. He shifted on his feet, I shook my head, "Harry, you did die. You just came back. You could have chosen not to but you love Hermione to much." Harry smirked as he nodded. "You had to die like that, by Voldemort, because he turned you into a Horcrux as well. You were is seventh and the last one I needed to take care of before Riddle could finally be dead."

The door burst open, "Where is she?" Lucius rushed inside and asked Severus. Severus moved over to reveal me, Lucius rushed to my side. "You did this, you saved us from him?"

I nodded slowly, "But not for you, for Draco. You have to change or he will still go down that path, he will wish for death."

Lucius knelt beside my bed, laying his head on my hand, "Whatever you need, ask it of me."

"Well I could use a home?" I smirked.

Lucius chuckled, "You already have one. I bought it after the second task. All yours to create."

I gasped, "Really?"

"Yes." Lucius looked up at me, "You are a Malfoy."

I smiled brightly, "That sounds perfect."

Poppy came out of her office, "Alright, she needs to rest. Everyone out." Everyone sighed, Fred and Hermione snuck a hug but they all headed out of the Medical Wing. I smiled at Poppy as she handed me a dreamless potion and made me lay down and rest.

 **The Next Day**

I woke up, five minutes later Poppy said that I could go. I thanked her, transfigured a different outfit and walked out of the Medical Wing. I made my way to the main hall where breakfast was being served, I had already missed the goodbye speach from Dumbledore but Harry told me about it. I looked around at the friends that I had made and smiled. I had no idea what the futre held in store but I couldn't wait to see it. We spent the morning talking until it grew time for us to leave.

"I'll see you again, Potter." I told him.

He smirked, "I'll hold you to that, Malfoy."

I hugged everyone, including Viktor and Draco before making my way to the carriage. I made my way to my room where I waited until we took off before laying back in bed and began to focus on the future.


End file.
